


Cocooned

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Bruises, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protectiveness, Rimming, Sharing Clothes, Spanking, Vulnerability, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce was committed to the cause of protecting and caring for Clark Kent, no matter what he had to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocooned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linndechir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linndechir/gifts).



The entire world knew Superman was dead. They cried over an empty box and lowered it into the ground. Bruce knew where Superman was really buried and if he couldn't protect Clark Kent in life, then he was going to protect him in death.

Bruce delved into what Lex Luthor had done to General Zod's body and covered it up to keep the truth from the world. The truth was too dangerous, especially since it could still hurt Clark if anyone wanted to use it against him. Bruce set up cameras and sensors around Clark's grave and kept watch over him even as he kept watch over Gotham. He promised himself that he'd watch over Clark forever.

And then something strange began happening at Clark's grave. Late one night when he was scanning the Kent farm for danger, every single one of the sensors he'd set went off. Bruce sat up straighter in his chair and began typing to see what was going on. Lex was still imprisoned and Bruce hadn't noticed there was any danger to Clark in the previous days. He scowled as he read his sensors. He wasn't going to fail Clark a second time.

There was something happening under the ground near Clark's grave that was causing the sensors to go off and the data was inconclusive. That spurred Bruce and he got up and hurried to put on his Batman costume. Whatever was happening, he needed to be there _now_ and protect Clark.

*

He flew to Smallville in his Batman jet as fast as he could. There was no telling what had happened while he was in the air, though he kept watch on a small monitor in his jet. Whoever or whatever was disturbing Clark's grave was going to pay dearly. Everything looked calm and normal on the surface. No, not everything was calm. He zoomed to the top of Clark's grave and saw loosened dirt shaking. What was doing that? Bruce called ahead to Martha and told her to leave the farm until he gave her the okay to return.

He arrived on the outskirts of the Kent farm and jumped out of the jet, racing towards Clark's grave. No one outside a small select few knew Clark's true identity as Superman. Less than a handful and he knew none of them were the cause of the sensors going off. He keyed every single of them so the sensors would recognize their presence. It was someone or something unknown, and he didn't like the unknown.

Except there was no one at the grave. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. Bruce scanned the area with his equipment, but he couldn't pick up anything strange. It didn't mean he was going to let down his guard.

Then the ground shook _hard_ and Bruce had to catch himself from falling. That wasn't a natural earthquake. Smallville didn't have earthquakes. The dirt on top of the grave shook even harder, like something from underneath was trying to burrow out.

"No," he half whispered. It couldn't be true. Superman was an alien not of this world, but even he couldn't come back to life. He _saw_ Clark die. He was there at his private funeral and Clark had been dead. He even helped Martha bathe and dress Clark's lifeless body before gently placing him in his coffin. Clark couldn't be alive.

Then Bruce rushed forward, falling on his knees. If, _if_ , Clark was alive, then he needed to help him. Bruce pressed his hands into the dirt and dug in. He dug until he found twitching fingers. Clark's fingers. The sight of them spurred Bruce on. Clark was alive.

After several long minutes, Bruce dug out enough of Clark and was able to pull him out all the way. They fell onto the ground side by side and Bruce took that time to carefully look at Clark.

He was covered in dirt and breathing heavily, like the climb out of his coffin had sapped away most of his energy. Clark's eyes were shut closed and Bruce desperately wanted him to open his eyes, to confirm that Clark came back from the dead.

"Clark," Bruce finally said. He cupped Clark's face with his gloved hand. "Say something."

That was when Clark opened his eyes and Bruce was taken aback by the wild look he saw there. Bruce suspected that death had changed Clark in some way, but to what extent, he didn't know. Bruce was well acquainted with death and whatever Clark needed, he was going to be there for him.

*

It took him awhile to get Clark into his jet and fly him back to Gotham. Bruce left a cryptic message for Martha to remain with Lois until further notice. Until he got a better read on Clark's stability, he wasn't going to risk her life. During the entire trip, Clark had remained docile and quiet. It was so far from the bright strength he'd had when he was Superman.

Bruce cupped the back of Clark's neck before helping him out of the jet. Clark was too weak to walk on his own and Bruce carried him in his arms into the house. He placed Clark on his bed and pulled off his mask.

"Clark," he tried again. "Are you okay?"

Clark blinked up at him and Bruce was struck by how vulnerable Clark looked. It was a such disconnect from Bruce's memories of Superman. Even when he had Clark cornered with kryptonite and pounded him with his technology enhanced fists, he didn't look as vulnerable as he did in this moment. Clark looked more human than Bruce felt.

Clark coughed into his fist and Bruce quickly went to get him a glass of water. He handed the glass to him and helped Clark hold it as Clark drank the entire thing, water droplets running down his chin. Bruce took the glass and set it on the nightstand.

Clark let out a loud sigh as he raised his hand to rub at his forehead. "Bruce?"

Bruce nodded. "Yes, it's me. You're alive again. Somehow." He wanted to ask Clark how it happened, add it to his ever growing file of things he knew about Superman and Clark Kent, but he held back from asking.

Clark let out a bitter laugh, one that did not fit him at all. "I spent weeks in the ground. I wasn't there, then I was, and I couldn't escape. I was helpless, lying in there, as my body regenerated slowly." He looked out the window towards the lake and sun. "Next time I die, I want a glass coffin and be placed above ground."

Thoughts warred in Bruce's head. That scenario should have sounded corny if it wasn't coming from Clark's lips. It worked though because Clark was that kind of a wholesome man. But frankly, Bruce never wanted Clark to die again. It was hard enough on the people who knew him to go through once before. There would be no second time if Bruce could help it.

"You're still weak, that much is certain. You're going to stay here to recover until you're better." He hesitated. "I haven't told Martha about you yet. I wasn't going to until I knew you weren't a danger to her."

"You're forever paranoid, aren't you?" But the words held no heat to them. "Thank you. It would break her heart all over again if she saw me like this. It's going to take me a long time before I return to my previous strength. Thank you for letting me stay here."

"It's the least I can do." Bruce turned away. "I'm going to go change. Go ahead and rest."

When Bruce returned, he found Clark out of his bed and in the kitchen. Clark's shoulders were slumped as he leaned against the counter, head down. Bruce slipped his hands into his pockets as he walked towards Clark.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"No. Yes." Clark raised his head to look at Bruce. "I don't know what I'm feeling."

Bruce understood that sentiment all too well. But his way of coping with it wouldn't work for Clark. They were too different. He had to think like someone like Clark Kent would. He slipped a hand out of his pocket and clasped Clark's shoulder, squeezing the muscle there lightly.

"You'll get through it. I don't think you've ever felt so human before."

Clark's lips curled into a wry smile at that. "Maybe, but I don't think that's it. You're human and you've never been broken like this. You're relentless. I know, I've researched you when I was going to write an expose on the Batman. Not even coming back to life would faze you."

"My life changed when I was far too young, so I learned to cope quickly. You'll do the same." He squeezed Clark's shoulder once more before dropping his hand. "You need to eat. Sunlight alone can't sustain a man, not even a super one."

Clark snorted as he righted himself. "I don't know what you're thinking, but I promise I eat food just like anyone else. What did you have in mind?"

"How do you feel about burgers and fries?"

"I love them. I didn't realize billionaires knew they existed though."

"Most billionaires don't dress up as a vigilantes either, so I can't say that I do anything normal." Bruce looked Clark over. "You'll need a change of clothes and a shower before we go. You'll feel better for it."

They went back into his bedroom and Bruce opened his closet to offer Clark some of his clothes then showed him to the shower. Bruce closed the door behind him and waited for Clark in the living room. Clark Kent, and by extension, Superman, was alive. It was going to take a lot of paperwork to bring Clark back to life, but Bruce had the money and the people to take care of it.

Clark entered the living room with his hair still wet and Bruce's clothes looking uncomfortable on his body. Bruce thought his clothes would fit better on Clark, but it'd do for now. Bruce grabbed the keys to his car and tilted his head at Clark.

"Let's go."

They got into his car and Bruce drove into Gotham proper. The burger joint was a rundown hole in the wall that didn't know or cared that Bruce Wayne frequented it. Either way, they weren't going to be bothered.

Clark glanced around the joint with a careful expression on his face, like he didn't want anyone to know what he was thinking. Bruce could guess though. How did someone like him manage to find and eat at a place like this?

After they sat down in the darkened corner and ordered, Bruce told him. "You know what I do at night. But before that, I wasn't always a playboy billionaire. Not below the surface."

Clark nodded. "I see. Can't say I've ever been a playboy billionaire myself. My disguise tends to be more down to earth." He frowned as if he recalled something. "Except I can't use that disguise any longer. I'm dead."

"For now. I have people who can fix that. There was a lot going on when Doomsday attacked our cities. You could have been in a coma and just woke up. We can come up with a better story later, if you want to return as Clark Kent."

"I do." He chuckled and Bruce saw a glimpse of the old Clark he researched.

The waitress returned with their food and Bruce waited for Clark to dig in before he reached for his burger. Clark consumed his burger in no time at all and Bruce ordered three more for him.

"Really?" Clark asked when the waitress set the burgers in front of him.

"Really. You were dead for weeks. I'm surprised you're not hungrier than this."

Clark picked up another burger and took a bite out of it. "I have some control."

Bruce saw it. Even as Clark ate bite by bite, he saw the slightest tremor in Clark's frame as he fought not to devour the food whole. For a man who hadn't eaten in weeks and slowly came back to life, that far more restraint than Bruce expected. He was impressed.

It took ten more burgers before Clark declared he was full. Bruce dropped several bills on the table, more than enough to cover the check and tip, as they got up to leave.

"Back to your place?" Clark asked as they got into the car.

"Yeah. Unless there was somewhere else you wanted to go?" Clark was alive. He wouldn't be surprised if Clark wanted to return to Kent farm to his mother or to Metropolis to Lois or somewhere else entirely.They weren't friends. They were barely anything to each other except adversaries before Clark died. If Clark wanted to leave, Bruce wasn't going to stop him.

But Clark just shook his head. "I can be dead to the rest of the world for a little while longer. I need to make sure I'm a hundred percent before I do anything else." Clark glanced at him. "I trust you to test my limits."

*

Bruce freely offered up his bed to Clark during the remainder of his stay. He was used to sleeping in any condition or environment and his sofa wasn't that bad to sleep on.

Clark looked at him in surprise. "Are you sure? It's your bed."

"I'm sure. You need it more than I do." Bruce glanced out his window and watched for a moment as the sun began to set. It was almost time for him to patrol Gotham, but he didn't want to leave Clark alone. Not just yet.

"What's wrong?" Clark asked as Bruce remained silent for a few minutes. "I'm interfering with something, aren't I?"

"Not really." He'd set his Gotham sensors on a higher sensitivity and an alarm for the absolute emergencies. Gotham could hold for one night without him. He needed to be here. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know." Bruce watched Clark carefully to see his reaction. Clark had seemed normal so far, but there was still plenty about Kryptonians he didn't know about. Was coming back to life normal for someone like Clark or was it something unique about the man himself? Was there a chance, however small, that Clark was going to become a danger? There were too many questions surrounding him and Bruce was ready to solve each and every single one of them. This time though, he was going to give Clark the benefit of the doubt.

Bruce nodded firmly, his mind set. "You were just buried alive a few hours ago. Give it time. You'll have plenty of time in my home."

"Thank you." Clark let out a frustrated breath of air. "I hate this. I learned control growing up because I knew from the beginning that I was different from everyone else, so I had to learn to control my body and my powers. I don't have that control today."

"It looks like you do."

Clark glanced at Bruce before nodding slowly. "I suppose it does. I haven't used my powers and both you and your home are still standing, but there's something raging inside of me that wasn't there before we fought that last battle. I don't feel like I'm in control." He frowned. "I feel like I'm almost out of control. Is this what being a human feels like?"

Bruce wanted to chuckle. "I don't know about anyone else in the human race, but that's how I've felt for years. I've learned how to use it to my advantage. If the feeling doesn't change for you, I can help you do the same thing." He was willing to do everything in his power to get Clark back to the man he was before his death. He owed him that much.

"This is more than I'd ever expect from you, no offense. Something must have changed when I died."

"Yes. I failed when you died and I refuse to let you down like that ever again." Bruce couldn't help but clench his hand into a fist. It took him too long for him to realize that Clark was a bright light of hope in this world because he let his emotions and Lex's manipulations rule him. "I was wrong before. This is my penance for the mistake I made."

"I have a feeling you've done a lot while I was gone, and I'm not sure I'll ever be able to repay you." Clark held out his hand out. "Thank you."

Bruce shook his hand. "It's my pleasure."

It took an hour before Clark begged off so he could sleep. Bruce assumed that the dark was a new fear for the man, probably from spending weeks buried in the dirt and dark, so Bruce kept all the lights on inside the house for Clark's benefit. Bruce thrived in the dark, but he could handle the brightness for Clark's sake.

Bruce changed into his pajama bottoms, foregoing a shirt, and he offered Clark a pair of clothes to wear. He returned to the living room and sank down on the sofa. As much as he wore the cloak of a playboy billionaire, it was just an act. He didn't know how to unwind and relax like a regular person. But he had to keep his mind busy because he was supposed to be here and not patrolling Gotham. This was a very important mission right now.

He rested his head against the back of the sofa and closed his eyes. He wasn't tired, but he didn't know what to do with himself.

Time flew by as Bruce remained on the sofa. If he focused enough, he could hear Clark's deep breathing from the bedroom not far away. It sounded normal, like Clark was sleeping just fine. Good. He needed to regain his strength and this was the best place for Clark to do just that.

Bruce didn't know what time it was when he suddenly heard loud noises coming from the bedroom. His eyes flew open and he was about to run there when he felt a heavy weight on his lap. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to see it was Clark on top of him.

"Clark?" Clark stared down at him with a stony look that Bruce had only seen when Clark was Superman. He didn't know what that meant, but he wasn't afraid. "Are you okay?"

Clark lifted his hands and squeezed Bruce's shoulders. He didn't flinch, but he knew there were going to be bruises later. "Clark, you're hurting me." It did hurt, but it didn't faze Bruce. He was used to pain in his life and he'd had far worse than Clark's grip on him. He wanted to snap Clark back to normal.

It worked. Clark blinked at him and his demeanor changed as he slid from Superman to Clark Kent's persona. It made Bruce wonder who was the real man underneath.

"Bruce?" Clark unclenched his fingers from Bruce's shoulders, wincing as he did so. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize-"

"It's fine. More importantly, what happened? You'd been fine for most of the day."

Clark rubbed his palm across his face. "I don't know. I think I was dreaming, but I don't remember everything that happened in it."

"Danger. I'm the only other person in this house and you thought you were going to be attacked." It was what he'd do in Clark's place.

But then Clark shook his head. "No, that's not it." Clark stared at the wall past Bruce's head. "I think death changed me. The dream was so real, but-" he broke off as he returned his gaze to Bruce. "I know you were in my dream."

Bruce raised his eyebrow. He didn't know what to say to that, if Clark's dream version of him wasn't something to attack. When Bruce dreamed of Superman, it was a version of Clark to be feared and something that needed to be destroyed at all costs. Bruce couldn't imagine that Clark's dreams weren't nightmares in disguise. "What was I doing?"

Clark's eyes darkened and Bruce wondered if Clark was still dreaming even now. This was why he had to isolate Clark from the rest of the world. This was why he was the only one who could help Clark. Clark wasn't back to his peak condition and Bruce was going to stay with him until Clark got there.

"Clark-" Before Bruce could even finish what he was going to say, Clark crushed his lips against Bruce's lips. At first, Bruce didn't realize what was going on the first few seconds, but then he realized it was a kiss. Clark was kissing him.

Then he reacted and kissed Clark back. He didn't know why Clark was kissing him or why he was doing the same. Bruce could only react.

Clark tightened his fingers on Bruce's shoulders once more, deepening the bruises that were going to form there. The pain drew Bruce into the kiss and he ran his fingers down Clark's back, knowing he wouldn't inflict pain without kryptonite but wanting to try just the same. It did have the effect of making Clark pant against his lips and grind down on his lap.

Was this a reaction to Clark's death and rebirth, or a lingering response to the kryptonite Bruce used on him during their battle? Bruce didn't know, but at this point in time, he didn't care, not when it felt like this was something that Clark needed. Bruce had promised to give Clark everything he needed and he was going to give him this.

They ended up half on the sofa and half on the floor as they made out. It was like once they started kissing, the floodgates opened. Clark managed to shred both of their clothes until they were wearing nothing but tatters on their naked bodies. Clark was rough, seemingly uncaring as he maneuvered Bruce however he wanted, and Bruce allowed him to do so. He could take everything Clark gave him and more. He'd done it before and he could do it again.

Bruce dropped his hand to scratch his nails along Clark's ass to motivate him. That action spurred Clark to push Bruce down as Clark slid down to his knees. Bruce watched from above with careful eyes to see what Clark was going to do. 

Clark placed his hands on Bruce's thighs hard enough that there'd be bruises forming there, too, and he smiled up at Bruce. It was a wholesome smile, one that would never fit naturally on Bruce's face, and Bruce was surprised to see it.

"May I?" asked Clark.

He didn't know what Clark was asking permission for, but Bruce nodded just the same. He'd take whatever Clark wanted to give him and more.

Clark turned him and pressed him down onto the sofa, face first, and Bruce braced his head on his arms. He didn't know what Clark was doing, but Bruce was patient. He waited.

Then he felt Clark's hand on his bare ass cheek, rubbing at the flesh there. Bruce relaxed into it, letting Clark massage his ass. "Comfortable?" Clark asked.

He was and he let Clark know that. He still didn't know what Clark's endgame was. "What do you want, Clark?"

Clark lifted his hand and brought it down quickly. Bruce grunted, allowing himself to make a sound if that was what Clark was after. So Clark was after sex. Bruce could easily provide that for him. Clark spanked him again, this time the other cheek, before rubbing that spot in a slow circle. It surprisingly felt good and Bruce arched into Clark's touch.

That movement caused Clark to gasp softly and Bruce was pleased to hear it. He imagined that Clark wasn't the type of person to do something like this and Bruce was going to lead him through it. He wiggled his ass to try and provoke Clark into spanking it some more. "Go ahead, Clark. Do it. I can take it."

Clark lifted his hand and brought it down to smack Bruce's ass once more. Bruce felt his ass check quivering a little from the force. He wanted Clark to spank him until his skin was red.

Clark began to alternate cheeks to spank, and with each hit, Bruce arched up for more. He may be the one getting spanked, but it was all for Clark. Bruce turned his head to look up at Clark and saw how each hit visually affected him. Bruce let a smirk curl on his lips as he stretched out on the sofa, letting his legs spread wide.

"Are you enjoying yourself? I know I am."

Clark's eyes widened before they darkened with lust. "I am." Clark's voice was rough and Bruce's smirk widened. "May I? I want to-"

"Anything."

Clark smacked Bruce's ass a few more times before he placed both his hands down and pulled apart Bruce's cheeks to expose his hole to the air. Bruce carefully watched Clark's awed expression as he bent down to look at him there.

"Gorgeous," Clark whispered before he sealed his mouth over Bruce's hole and licked into him.

Bruce was jolted at the sensation and he pushed his hips up to get more of Clark's tongue. He hadn't been expecting anything like this from Clark, but it felt good and he wanted more of it if Clark was willing to give him more. It was for Clark's sake, after all. He let out a breathy laugh. No, not just for Clark's sake. He was allowed to enjoy something, too.

Clark's tongue teased at his hole, all farm boy eagerness coming out as Clark licked even further into him. The fervor from Clark sparked a startled moan out of Bruce. He hadn't known that Clark knew something like this, but Bruce wasn't going to complain. Not when Clark licked into him so well that Bruce was trying not to writhe in pleasure. He wasn't going to admit his weakness, not even in front of Clark.

Clark gripped his waist tight and pulled Bruce back onto his tongue, spearing him deep. Bruce's mouth dropped open, his weakness revealing itself for all to see. No, he wasn't weak. He could turn this around.

He looked back and saw how preoccupied Clark was, his eyes closed and his face pressed hard against him, he made his move. Bruce pushed himself up onto his knees and off Clark's tongue. He flexed his ass, wincing how open and wet he was back there, far wetter than he was expecting, as if Clark's spit was more like lubricant, before glancing down at his own cock. It was raised up, hard and red, but Bruce wasn't going to touch it just yet. If things went according to plan, he wouldn't need to.

"I want to see your strength." Bruce shifted until he was facing Clark, spreading his arms wide. "Give it to me."

Clark narrowed his gaze. The intensity between them spiked and before Bruce could brace himself, Clark darted forward and tackled him backwards. Bruce's back hit the sofa for a brief moment before it cracked and broke, letting Clark slam Bruce against the wall itself. Bruce wrapped his arms around Clark's neck as Clark slipped his hands under Bruce's thighs to brace him up.

Bruce was a strong man who spent hours exercising and strength training. He battled evildoers on a nightly basis as Batman and once stood toe to toe against Clark's alter ego, Superman. Clark held up easily as if he weighed nothing at all and Bruce was envious of his strength. No matter how much training he did, he'd never have what Clark had. There was heat in Clark's gaze and Bruce felt he might break under it. He felt the head of Clark's cock kissing his hole and Bruce met Clark's gaze head on. He refused to break.

Clark angled his cock carefully into Bruce, slowly pressing in. Bruce grit his teeth and bared down until Clark was completely inside of him. This wasn't the first time he'd been fucked, but Clark was pretty big and Bruce felt every inch of him as they were flushed together. Bruce took a deep breath to ready himself and wrapped his legs firmly around Clark's waist.

Clark groaned as his eyes closed shut and he buried his face in the crook of Bruce's neck before thrusting into him against the wall. Bruce grunted as he leaned his head back against the wall and took Clark's thrusts. Clark's spit was definitely lubricant of some sort because the glide was smooth and not rough at all.

Bruce dug his nails into Clark's back as Clark fucked needy noises out of him. When Clark picked up speed in his thrusting, Bruce let himself take it. Getting fucked was _good_ and what Clark lacked in experience, he made up in hunger and enthusiasm.

Clark sank his teeth into Bruce's neck, not breaking skin but leaving enough of a mark to let anyone who saw it know that Bruce had been fucked good. Bruce's breath came faster as Clark folded Bruce in two, bending Bruce's legs back until his knees were pressed against his chest. He was being manhandled and Bruce was liking both it and how Clark's cock stretched his insides. The more Clark fucked him, the closer he was getting to coming.

His fingers tangled in Clark's hair and he pulled Clark's head up to kiss him. He was leaking pre-come from his cock, but he wasn't going to touch himself. Bruce wanted to come on Clark's cock.

With how hard Clark was fucking him, it didn't long for him to come, clenching down on Clark's cock. His eyes rolled back as he came between their bodies. With him squeezing tight around Clark's cock, it didn't take long for Clark to come as well. It almost felt like the world was being shaped anew as Clark's body grew taut and shook with the force of his orgasm.

Bruce didn't know how much time passed, but Clark finally dropped his legs and slipped out of him. Bruce let his fingers run through Clark's hair. He could already feel Clark's come leaking out of him and down his thighs.

"How do you feel?" he asked as he continued to stroke Clark's hair. "Better?"

Clark nodded shakily, as if he'd been the one who'd gotten fucked. "I think so."

"Good. You must be tired. Let's go to bed." Bruce dropped his hand to the small of Clark's back. "We'll rest together. Okay?"

Clark nodded once more. This was the first step in Clark's recovery and Bruce was going to continue to give him everything, including his body.


End file.
